


Under The Necklace

by Tiffuhnyrose



Category: Rami Malek - Fandom
Genre: F/M, rami malek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffuhnyrose/pseuds/Tiffuhnyrose
Summary: Rami is asked in an interview about how he lost his virginity and begins to reminisce about the woman who captured his heart in high school..little does he know that the very woman isn’t as far away as he would have thought. In this scenario, all of the flashbacks are of Rami & reader at the age of 18 (because we love legal adults getting it on).
Relationships: Rami Malek/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Under The Necklace

Despite her best efforts, she was still questioning herself and the outfit she’d put together. Don’t even get her started on the hair. God, it was awful; not to most people, but to her coworkers who knew of the usual messy bun she threw her hair up in each day, it was awful in the most pathetic way possible.

She had bragged before, in previous job positions, about who she had lost her virginity to two decades ago, she wouldn’t deny that. I mean who could hold back the secret that your precious ‘v’ card was in the hands of an Oscar winner and a fairly attractive one at that. However, seeing as she was working in the media herself, as a journalist, she had quieted down a few notches, not wanting to give herself a name as someone who is constantly dropping any celebrities name that she’d ever had contact with, but also because she knew at some point she would have to come in contact with him.

Today just happened to be that day.

Although neither of them had spoken since high school, she always admired him from afar. Taking note of the various projects he’d been involved in (and binge watching them on various occasions) and, as apart of her job, keeping up with him and his whereabouts. However, today was the first time she could possibly have contact with him. The magazine she worked for decided to have Rami be their ‘cover boy’ for the month and, of course, when she heard the news she immediately felt a down pour of emotions – happiness, shyness, a slight bit of anxiety, but mostly just pure curiosity. 

See, her and Rami had dated in high school, nothing major or drama filled, just casually dated for a few months during her senior year, but both decided to end the brief romance due to them both attending separate colleges. However, that didn’t make their relationship any less special, especially since, they both entertained their first sexual experiences with one another on the night of their senior prom. 

As she brightened up the dulled out pink lipstick in the bathroom mirror, she couldn’t help but reflect on the worried brow and gentle touch that he showed her that night when they were both terribly hormonal and at the peak of their feelings for one another. In fact, she’s a thousand percent sure one could see the bumps appearing on her arms as the shivers rang through her skin just trying to feel and imagine his delicate kisses that he placed all over her body. She popped her mouth, perfecting the matte shade on her lips, as she snuggled the tube into her blazer pocket and headed for the bathroom door. Immediately, one of her coworkers greeted her.

“Are you nervous about today?”

She shrugged, attempting to give off the vibe that it was no big deal in her mind as both of the ladies walked down the hallway together.

“Why would I be nervous?”

“Maybe because your going to be sitting in on your ex boyfriends interview.”

She shook her head, “We dated in high school and it was for a couple of months. You’re acting as if he was my long term lover or the one that got away.”

“Oh! but what if he is? What if this is all fates doing and he’s coming back into your life so you guys can finally be together and-”

“Not to bust your precious little fairy tale, but honestly, it was nothing serious. All we did was lose our virginity to one another.” She said the last part just slightly above a whisper

“Fine..but you clearly have put an effort into your appearance so you must want to get something out of him being here”, her coworker bumped their hips together as she shook her head with a laugh, feeling the bright red coming on to her cheeks.

“I just want him to know that i’m doing well…IF he even recognizes me at all. I haven’t spoken to him in twenty years and I don’t exactly look the same as I used to.”

“Yeah and neither does he. God he’s so handsome.”

She slightly shook her head, thinking back to those times she had to look at the candid shots of him browsing New York or chatting away at an event. His chiseled jaw was a far cry from the baby faced Rami she knew.

The beeping on her smart watch made her slightly jump as she apologized to her co worker for needing to get out of the conversation as she headed down a flight of stairs, into the room where Rami would be being interviewed. She had set her alarm which would allow her just enough time to ensure everything was set in place for the interview. Although she wasn’t the one giving the interview today (thank god) she would be the one sitting in, by the camera, to make sure all technical equipment was working properly and to assist the interviewer should they need to make any last minute or on the spot revisions to the questions they would be asking.

As she entered the dimly lit room, there were various different people scattering around the room as if they were chickens fresh from the slaughter; she, however, was quite calm considering the circumstances. Maybe it was because she was too preoccupied with the thought of them both being in the same room together in a mere amount of minutes, or maybe..that was it. That was the only excuse and proper explanation, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to own up to the fact that he was having that much of an affect on her.

“Are you Y/N?”

A beautiful, young dark haired girl stood in front of her, slightly frazzled hair and even wider eyes were the first thing that caught her eye as she looked at the unfamiliar women.

“I am yes, can I help you with something?”

“I’m Rami’s assistant and just wanted to ensure everything on his list is cleared with your interviewer. It’s some subjects he would prefer not to be asked about.”

Hearing his name made her subconsciously hesitate a little as his assistant held her hand out for a couple seconds too long for her liking as she let a small clearing sound in her throat ring in the bustling room. In an instant, she snatched the paper from her hands, glancing over it — it was a list she had already seen and cleared with the interviewer, but to please the women, who already seemed to be annoyed at her, she gave her a smile and turned on her heels to head for the fresh new girl they had just hired who would be delivering the questions to their celebrity guest today.

“I know you’ve seen this list before, but please look over it as if you haven’t and pretend it’s interesting enough for that women to stop glaring at me. Sound good?”

The new girl laughed slightly as she let her eyes brush over the words on the paper as she pretended to analyze it carefully.

“Perfect”, she whispered into the new girls ear as she gave the girls shoulder a slight squeeze, making both of the girls smile out of amusement.

She was called to yet another task by someone in Rami’s entourage almost immediately, making her have to exit the room and scamper out into the hallway to make a quick phone call to her boss. What she wasn’t expecting was for Rami to walk down the very same hallway while her phone was glued to her ear. He looked so casual and normal - a far cry from his new lifestyle, but his plain button up and fitted jeans and the way he walked down the hallway all by himself, edging nearer and nearer to her, in that moment it felt like he was just a normal guy, not someone who was being attacked by the media wanting more and more from him. It almost made her sad to say that she too was apart of that very media, just in a different form – at least the magazine she worked for wasn’t fueled by paparazzi shots and fake headlines.

As Rami walked closer and closer down the hall, she could feel her pulse quicken and her brain completely shut itself off from the conversation she was attempting to have on the phone that she’d completely forgotten about. Of course, Rami gave her nothing but a brief nod and friendly smile – of course he didn't’ recognize her, if it weren’t for his celeb status, she wouldn’t have recognized him either should she have walked next to him on a street. However, that didn’t make the slight ping of sadness any less prominent….but there wasn’t time for slithering around and moping about some boy she had relations with in high school. This was her job and one that she was good at, she knew she was, and she wasn’t about to let anyone distract her anymore than he already had.

She apologized to her boss over the phone, blaming it on another demand being made on Rami’s crews behalf, but she eventually got the clarification she needed and was able to re-enter the interview space and take her spot in the back by the camera’s, making her body only a mere outline against the dimly lit room.

As she adjusted her dress to cover just a tad more of the flesh on her thighs, she heard his laugh. Although many things had changed since the two decades since they last interacted, his laugh remained the same. Alright, maybe it was just a smidge deeper, thanks to puberty, but it was still something she would have always known to be familiar had she heard it at any given time. She watched as Rami politely waved to the entire crew, making small eye contact with her, as he then properly introduced himself to the interviewer, giving her a friendly hand shake and smile as he made himself comfortable in the brown leather chair which he was now seated in.

Rami:  
I was in no mood today for an interview. Fourteen hours straight of filming the night prior and then only being allotted six hours to sleep until I had to show up here and look poised, content, and fashionable was anything but enjoyable, but I wasn’t one to take out my exhaustion on my team or whomever was scheduled to hold my attention for the afternoon. So I smiled, I acted friendly and, as if I had just received an abundance of sleep the night before, even if that was anything further from the truth. At least this magazine seemed to be half decent as opposed to ones fueled by lies and made up scandals, not to mention the employee’s here seemed to be quite easy on the eyes. 

“How much time have we got?”

The interviewers posh British accent was a major contrast the the other woman’s American one as she whispered a reply to the interviewer, making small, but obvious eye contact with me. 

I knew her from somewhere, but I wasn’t able to pinpoint where exactly. Maybe walking down the street, maybe we sat on the same subway car when she visited New York, who knows, but that face and those eyes and the pout of her full lips may seem normal when described, but they were so unique and so distant, yet very familiar to me. It almost sparked my attention enough for me to ask if i’d met her before when I first saw her in the hallway; had she not had a phone pressed to her ear at that moment, I would’ve done just that. Still, there was something eerily familiar about her and I knew it would eat me away for the entirety of this interview, especially when I could just barely see her head peaked over the back of the interviewers shoulder.

“One minute.”

Speak of the devil. 

My eyes flickered to hers, briefly engaging the both of us in eye contact and I knew it couldn’t have just been a casual encounter like passing on the street. No, we talked, I know we did, but still my mind was drawing a complete blank. I made a mental note to make sure I spoke with her after all of this interview bullshit was over.

The interviewer gave a few questions to start – most of them being terribly generic and my answers being terribly stale as I was far too exhausted and ill of patience today. I wasn’t trying to be mean, but I could tell I wasn’t giving her the answers she wanted and had to get in order for her to keep her job, so I attempted to perk up and engage her in some light and casual conversation.

“Where’s the juicy questions?”

“Juicy questions?”. The interviewer cocked her eyebrow as she gazed at me before flickering her eyes back down to the note cards in her hands. 

“You know like who I lost my virginity to or-”

“Is that what you want me to ask you?”

I shrugged my shoulders before I leaned in a little bit closer to her and whispered, “This isn’t live right?” She shook her head, absolutely knowing where i was taking this conversation.

“Then let’s have some fun with the questions then, yeah?” She nodded, both of us exchanging friendly smiles that made her blush as she tucked the note cards into the pocket of her dress.

“Let’s get to it then. Tell me about when you lost your virginity.”

I knew my team was mentally panicking right now as I heard some absurdly loud and fast typing that was going on behind me, but I didn’t care. I was so tired of the same old questions in every same old interview and my virginity story wasn’t one that I was ashamed of nor regretting of.

“Well, her name was Y/N.” The Interviewer nodded as she waited and listened intently, letting me know that I could go on.

“We were both seniors in high school at the time and it was the night of our senior prom. It was really special actually, not like some other peoples virginity stories, you know? I genuinely liked her a lot.”

As I began to verbally elaborate on the exact night, I couldn’t help but let my mind wander and completely absorb me into that night.

-

We were both freshly 18 and so nervous as we laid on my bed that i’d happily snuck her into while my brother kept a helpful eye on making sure my parents or sister never saw me escort a girl into my room during the severely late evening hours. I remember the necklace around her neck – some sort of locket that hung on a gold chain, perfectly dipping in between her cleavage, I found it so incredibly arousing as I let my finger tips brush the shadows her pushed up breasts made against her collarbones and she just simply smiled at me as I explored her, not even sexually, just more silently praising how beautiful I thought she was.

Although we hadn’t been together very long, I felt very strongly for her, I remember that a lot. I wouldn’t have called it love, but I wouldn’t have called it me simply just ‘liking’ her; she meant much more to me than that. While my hands silently explored her chest, all the way down to her ribs, I felt her slightly flinch, making me instantly pull my hands away from her. She reassured me it was just nerves and that she’d never been touched like that before, but it still made me go even slower than I had before as she confirmed to me that she wanted this, and more importantly, that she wanted me in that way.

I don’t think either of us were planning on having sex that night, or at least I wasn’t. Sure, I had thought about it, I was a teenager for crying out loud, sex was merely all that I thought about at that age, but I had never wanted to pressure her into it and secretly I was nervous as well. Everyone always said losing your virginity was a big deal and I wanted to make this special for her and for I, but I also could’t wait to have her, not when she was practically asking me to touch her so intimately.

Every time I’d move my hands over a body part that was seen as risky, I looked at her and every time she would nod, reassuring me that she wanted it and that it was pleasing to her, all the while her hands fixed themselves on the side of my head as she gazed at me sweetly. When it finally came for both of our clothes to be completely discarded, I was timid, mainly because of how visibly turned on I was, but who wasn’t when seeing a naked women, or person of attraction, for the first time in the flesh and right before your eyes. She didn’t seem to mind though as she lovingly traced the dips on my biceps as I hovered above her, in between her legs.

For the most part, we were both pretty quiet the entire time. I’m assuming that was due to the nerves we were both feeling and because we were concentrating hard on another and relishing this moment, after all it was something you don’t really forget about and are always reliving in your mind. Most cringe, some winch, even fewer smile when thinking back to losing their virginity which can either be from the experience in general, the person who they chose to do the act with, or a good combination of both, but I was determined to not let that be me. Regardless of my age and my lack of experience and maturity, I knew she was the right person that I wanted to spend this moment with. No, we weren’t in love, but that didn’t make this any less right feeling for me-i just hoped she felt the same as I did.

-

“What made you so sure you weren’t in love?” The interviewer broke me from my reminiscing as I flickered my eyes to her while I thought about the question.

I didn’t say anything, merely teetered my head from the left to the right as I nibbled on my lip, concentrating hard.

“Difficult question?”

“A bit, yeah”, I admitted as I enclosed my hands around each other and set them in my lap. “I guess–I guess i’m not sure. I wasn’t thinking about marrying her or anything, but I would’ve taken a bullet for her, gladly…” I shrugged my shoulders, keeping my eyes fixated on the ground, “…but we were both so young, are you even capable of feeling love like that when you’re that young? You haven’t even experienced real life yet?”

I was more so asking myself that question aloud, which is why I assumed the interviewer didn’t answer me, just sat and watched me as I mentally fought with myself over this relationship I had had when I was a young guy.

“I guess..I don’t know.”

“If you’d take a bullet for someone, that sure sounds like love to me. Just my opinion though.” I listened intently and held her eye contact for much too long as my mind began to wander again as I confused myself even further with what I truly felt for her. I wonder what would happen should I see her again - I’m sure she’s gorgeous, she was when we were younger so i’m positive she would be ten times hotter by now. Definitely would be married, no way could she have survived looking and acting like an a actual angel and not be taken by a man..or woman…or whomever held the key to her affection.

“Tell me about her. I’m curious to know your point of view of her.”

I thought back about how patient and caring she was; an exceptional listener and an even better advice giver. Again, I dove deep into my thoughts, recanting that evening again as I remembered her tender touches along my arms, over to my chest, and down to my stomach.

-

Carefully, she let her hand graze against my hardened cock, making me flinch in the slightest fashion as her eyes quickly flickered up to me. I told her it just felt really good, nearly whined for her to continue on with her actions, but I never wanted to pressure her or force her into anything. However, she read my mind. Her entire palm wrapped around my member, giving it a slightly and slow squeeze as I rolled my eyes to the back of my head. My breath was so heavy and so was hers as she began palming me; I assumed she had no idea how to give a hand job and I wasn’t in any mood to show her exactly how to, I just wanted her to do what felt right to her and her actions were enough for me right now.

My hips naturally pushed themselves into her hand as her eyes watched my face for my reactions; she seemed very confident already as she moved her hands down to cup my balls, rolling them around in her hand, making me let out a soft and audible moan. I heard her giggle, making me open my eyes which i’m sure were shot with arousal as I joined her in matching smiles.

“Does that feel good?” All I could do was nod as she attempted to keep up her movements before I forced her hand away as I could feel myself already about to cum.

“Is something wrong?”

“No! No, not at all. I just..” She could sense my embarrassment as I felt her hand brush up and down my back in a loving manor, immediately making me stop babbling on.

“Are you close?” I nodded, biting my lip as I rested my forehead against hers.; i’m sure she could feel the heat from my cheeks.

She smiled, almost devilishly – i’d never seen this almost vixen like look to her, but I was quite enjoying it as she wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing my cock against her bare folds. We both exhaled, not realizing this position would bring on this sort of contact, quickly she loosened her legs around me, allowing me to back up just a bit.

“Do you-you know-do you have a condom or anything?” I asked with hesitance. I wasn’t lying when I said I wasn’t expecting this to happen and I was severely regretting not keeping that condom my brother gave me, in hopes that i’d save it for ‘my big day’ as he put it.

“I’m on birth control. My mom made me go on it when we started dating.”

I nodded and gulped, my nervous eyes dragging down from her eyes to her lips and then to her neck as I slowly moved closer to her collarbones. Although we hadn’t had any sexual contact prior to this, we had plenty of make out sessions that had started off as innocent kisses, and trailed into nearly dry humping, so I was no stranger to some heavy kissing and petting. Gently, I bit into the skin on her collar, making her wrap her legs around me tightly again as I kissed and blew the cold air onto her flesh. 

Her hands instantly went to my hair and the back of my neck as she let out small breathy moans while I continued giving her hickeys that i’m sure she’d have to cover up so her parents wouldn’t see, but in that moment I wasn’t worrying about that. I don’t think she was either as she began grinding her hips upwards, making our most sensitive areas graze and move against one another.

Our bodies moved like this for awhile, just enjoying the friction we were getting, until I could feel my orgasm close behind once again. I pushed my hips down into hers, ensuring that neither of us could move as I pressed my lips to hers for just a moment before we both pulled away, forehead against forehead, and just looked at each other, both thinking this is it. There was no more time to waste and nothing to hold us back now.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” She nodded, fast and quick, with a gentle and beautiful smile on her face as I too nodded and reached down to grab my shaft in one of my hands.

“Please tell me if you want to stop okay? I don’t want to hurt-” She pressed one of her fingers to my lips, shushing me. I pulled my tongue out between my lips and licked her finger in response, making her giggle.

She nodded her head at me, silently egging me to ‘go on’ as I slowly pushed my tip inside of her. I could’ve came right then and there purely from the tightness of her, but I held onto every last bit of strength I had so I wouldn’t. She was quiet and nervous I could tell as I whispered a soft “Relax babe”, into her ear. A nervous, but genuine smile graced her lips as I kissed her while moving a little bit more inside of her.

“You okay?”, I mumbled against her lips as she let out a small, but noticeable noise.

She nodded, moving her hips up to push more of my cock inside of her, making us both inhale sharply as I was now fully inside of her.

“Still okay?”

She nodded, “I want more.”

I nearly growled as I latched my mouth back onto hers as I began to slowly move my hips, causing me to move out and then back inside of her.

Our movements were slow and I didn’t last very long, neither did she. It was so innocent and probably god awful, in terms of skill, but it was so good right in that very moment – I wouldn’t have traded it for the world, especially not with whom I got to spend it with.

Afterwards we were both so exhausted we instantly collapsed on my bed, piled in a mess of our limbs and sweat as we cuddled on my twin bed that was much too small for the both of us.

“Was I any good?” I asked with minimal confidence.

“I don’t really have much to compare it to, but i’d say that was pretty fucking good”, she giggled and giggled some more as my hands moved to her stomach as I began to tickle her.

It was my turn to press my finger to her lips, shushing her, “My parents are going to hear you.”

-

“I can still remember her laugh…it was so high pitched, but not annoying. I don’t know, it seemed to really suit her and it was one of my favorite sounds in the world back then.”

“Would you recognize it now if you heard it?” I watched as the interviewer attempted to hide a giant smile from her lips, making me look at her quizzically just before she turned her head, ever so slightly, over her shoulder.

I followed her gaze, looking at what was behind her: cameras, camera men, lights, and the woman from earlier. I watched as the woman nervously fiddled with the cuticles on her thumb nail, her leg was bouncing a hundred miles and hour as her foot joined in bopping along. Then my eyes trailed up her bare legs, admiring them, I wasn’t going to lie about that, all the way up to her face.

There was something there. A reminder of something, of anything…and then it hit me.

Although her eyes were covered by clear framed glasses and the glare of the light wasn’t helping either, I could see that glimmer; i knew that glimmer. It was her, I was positive now as I compared the mental image in my head to the real life, now grown women in front of me. Nervously, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear–I remember when I used to do that for her.

“I’ll take that as a yes..or maybe no?”

I flickered my eyes back to the interviewer, but only a moment later and my gaze was back on her. I was in too much disbelief to have my attention be anywhere, but on her.

“Yes. I would know it if I heard it.” My eyes were still glued to hers as she nervously diverted her eyes to her phone, attempting to clear her body of the nervous energy, much like the one we felt that night of our prom.

“What would you do if you saw her today?”

I thought about it, truly thought what I would do and what I would say. 

“I think i’d ask her to dinner. I’d love to see what she’s been doing since I last saw her.” I spoke the last part giving her my undivided eye contact as the interviewer announced that that was all the questions she had for me.

Suddenly, I wasn’t in my own little world anymore. Everyone began moving in the room, finding their places, jumping back into their jobs, and I was having difficulty bringing myself back to reality. I had just enveloped my mind in the girl, who was now a beautiful woman, who had stolen my heart in high school and now I had to jump back into my single lifestyle of living the Hollywood dream.

“Thanks Rami”, the interviewer smiled at me as if she had some little secret as she stood up from her chair and walked out of the room, chatting away on her phone. This gave me a perfectly clear view of her now. She still sat in the chair, much like I too was still in the spot i’d been in for the better part of an hour and we just looked at each other.

I smiled at her first, she returned it instantly as she bit her lip.

“So”, I started, getting myself up from the chair and walking over to her sitting form, “Can I take you out to dinner sometime?”

I watched as her hand gravitated towards her neck. Her small fingers began toying with the gold chain around her neck as I saw the familiar locket strung on the coiled material while her eyes glanced up towards me.

“I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
